Many motor vehicles are equipped with a standard receiver attached to the frame at the center rear of the vehicle. This receiver can receive a bar carrying a trailer hitch ball. This receiver has now been utilized to support other rear-mounted structures, such as wheelchair racks, bicycle racks, and ski racks.
Many times this type of equipment is mounted on the rear of a vehicle which has rear access, such as a tailgate, swing-out doors, or even a trunk. When devices carrying various equipment are carried close to the rear bumper, this position can interfere with access to the rear of the vehicle.
It is desirable to have a receiver structure which mounts in the standard receiver socket in the rear of the normal vehicle, but is adjustable and permits mounting of utility racks of various types. This adjustable receiver structure is configured so that it can be alternatively locked in place when in transit or swung out of the way for access to the rear of the vehicle when parked.